Nothing's Gonna To Change My Love For You
by winniepig461
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the Kurtbastian Firsts Meme on tumblr. Rated T for now.
1. Day One: First To Notice

Sebastian was the first to notice.

He and Kurt had been friends, ever since the day Sebastian saw him roaming around the streets of New York, folding flyer in his hands. Unable to just stand there, watching the lost teen, Sebastian walked towards him, smirking when Kurt's face hopefully lit up.

"Lost, Hummel?"

"I can't find my way back to my apartment."

"Where is it?"

That's how their friendship sparked, and with Sebastian becoming Kurt's tour guide, it continued to burn.

There was questions, of course, from both parties. _Why are you here? How's Blaine? What school are you going to? What's going on back in Ohio?_

Which soon, when their friendship grew. Less informative questions, ones easier to answer. _Do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow? Are you busy right now? Can you call me back in an hour? Want to come over on the weekend?_

Their friendship was something simple and effortless. After two months, they knew each others coffee order, phone number, weekly schedule by heart. The things that they thought were funny, what scared them the most, what time they fell asleep at. Sebastian dubbed this as normal, what ordinary friends would know about each other, nothing beyond that.

Until he started paying attention to other things. Like the way Kurt played with his own fingers while explaining something, the way his cheeks turned pink when anything sexual was mentioned, which lip he licked first after he took a drink from his latte. He found himself dreaming about what it would be like to kiss those lips, to make Kurt blush after complimenting him differently then the usual _"I like your shirt."_

And Sebastian questioned himself at night, the amount of time he spent casually fucking lowering, and the time he spent thinking about Kurt increasing. It became hard to think without the image of the other popping into his head, to speak to another person without bringing up Kurt's name at least once, to roam a store and not pick something up that he just knew Kurt would love.

He would cry, small sobs leaking from his mouth as his body shook. He wasn't allowed Kurt. Kurt wouldn't love someone like him, would probably never talk to him again if he confessed how he felt, how the hate he felt towards the other turned into a passion he didn't want, one he couldn't speak about.

It was a month later, thirty days of suffering, when Sebastian brought it up.

His voice was quiet, shy and unusual when he spoke, looking downwards into his coffee cup, fingers shaking. There was no sound coming from their table after he said it, the rest of the cafe buzzing with noise, but not a peep from the two of them. Sebastian felt his heart beat fast, like it was trying to run away from his own body, but to no avail.

"_I- I think I like you...more than just a friend..."_

He barely even noticed it when Kurt's hand shyly moved to rest on top of his own, fingers tightening around his. Then, when Sebastian looked up, he almost blushed at the way Kurt was looking at him, all rosy cheeked and in awe.

"I like you, too..."

It was a mumble, but Sebastian heard it perfectly, grinning like an idiot and unable to leave the others eyes.


	2. Day Two: La Ritournelle

Kurt sat on the couch in his and Sebastian's apartment, flipping through the TV channels, his expression bored. It was his day off, and just as he predicted, there was nothing good to watch. Given that it was a Wednesday afternoon, he understood perfectly. Looking up, he eyed his boyfriend, who sat at the kitchen table, laptop open in front of him and headphones over his ears. Raising an eyebrow when Sebastian seemed to brighten up, humming contently, Kurt stood and walked over to him.

"What are you listening to?" he asked, tapping Sebastian on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

Pulling up a chair and resting his elbows on the table, face in his hands, Kurt repeated himself.

"Oh." Sebastian nodded, taking off the headphones and sitting them around his neck. "La Ritournelle, by Sebastien Tellier." he answered happily, his small smile turning into a frown when he looked at Kurt. "What? You've never heard of it?"

"I don't even know who Sebastien Tellier is."

"Oh my god, you have to be joking." Sebastian said, astonished. "Here, just listen." he pulls the headphone cord from the jack, moving his computer mouse around until he's able to restart the song and turn of the volume, music coming from his small laptop speaker.

_Oh, nothing's gonna change my love for you. I wanna spend my life with you._

"_So we make love on the grass under the moon_." Sebastian started to sing softly, knowing the words off by heart. "_No one call tell, damned if I do_." Kurt smiled, scooting his chair closer to lean his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, the sound of Sebastian's voice drifting calmly past him.

And they sat, quiet, as the instrumental part of the song hummed it's way into the room, a calm smile finding itself a spot on Kurt's lips. The when the lyrics started up again, Kurt was quick to realize that they were repeating.

"_Forever journey on golden avenues._" Kurt began to sing, his voice gentle and somewhat hesitant, prompting Sebastian to chuckle.

"_I drift in your eyes, since I love you_." he sang back to his boyfriend, rubbing his palm against Kurt's arm in a soothing motion.

"_I got that beat in my veins for only rule_."

"_Love is to share, mine is for you_."


	3. Day Four: Kisses

Sebastian had walked over to their booth at the small, New York cafe they went to nearly every weekend afternoon. Two mugs were clasped in his hands, then were sat down, one in front of Kurt and the other in front of himself.

"You're going, right?" Kurt asked after saying thank you, bringing the drink closer to himself.

"Obviously. When have I ever missed one of your performances?" Sebastian asked, sliding in beside his boyfriend.

"It's not really _my_ performance." Kurt shrugged, brushing it off as if it was nothing. "The whole dance class is doing it together."

"Do I have to remind you who got the place right up at the front?" Sebastian replied, his voice sarcastic. "And that's out of thirty student."

"I don't even know why she decided to put me in the front. I'll just end up looking ridiculous-"

"In that costume? Fuck, babe, have you even seen yourself in it?" the other asked, a little bit louder than Kurt had been expecting, causing the tips of his ears to turn pink. "Trust me, no one is going to think that." Sebastian smirked, taking a large gulp of his coffee while Kurt's face flushed.

"I'm not that attractive-"

"What you think of yourself won't change the fact that you're hot." Sebastian replied smoothly, moving to slide an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt felt like he was going to explode with the amount of praise he was getting since he and Sebastian started dating, his face hurting at the end of the day from smiling so much. "Sebastian?" he asked, waiting for the other to turn and face him before planting a quick peck on Sebastian's lips. "Thank you." he grinned when the man blushed slightly.

Huffing out a small chuckle, Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead, the other closing his eyes in content. "No need to thank me, babe."


End file.
